


Türchen 69 - Morgen wird er wieder lügen, aber heute ist er allein

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [67]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Fin denkt an Felix zurück. Und ihm wird klar: Morgen wird er wieder lügen, aber heute ist er allein.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für sehrgutpeter. Ein Großteil meiner Wunschliste besteht aus deinen Wünschen... XD Du meintest, dass Fin so wirkt, als hätte er ein paar Leichen im Keller. Ich fand, dass das eine tolle Vorlage ist und wollte etwas krimiartiges schreiben. Aber dann kam der Themenvorschlag von dragon12, ich habe geschaut, zu welchem Pärchenwunsch das passt und... Leiche, lügen, perfekt. Allerdings hätte ich nicht mit dieser Handlung gerechnet. Das passiert, wenn sich Figuren selbstständig machen...
> 
> Allgemeine Anmerkung: Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, gab es die letzten Tage keine neuen Türchen. Das liegt schlicht und ergreifend daran, dass mir der Vorrat ausgegangen ist. Dann habe ich auch noch das letzte Türchen aus meinem Vorrat verpasst... Nun ja, hier ist es. Zusammen mit der Pausenankündigung.  
> Ich kam im Dezember einfach gar nicht mehr zum Schreiben. Beziehungsweise: Nur ein bisschen und da mussten andere Terminsachen geschrieben werden. Das verträgt sich nicht gut damit, dass ich zurzeit einen Hang zum Ausführlichen habe :D Wenn ich über eine Woche in quasi jeder freien Minute an einem OS sitze und dabei 10.000 Wörter herauskommen, ist es klar, dass ich nicht nebenbei genügend weitere Türchen zustande bringe. Ich will aber jeder Geschichte die Zeit geben, die sie benötigt, das wird viel Zeit sein, weil ich einige ausführlichere Ideen im Programm habe und deshalb...  
> Pause. Erst mal wieder. Immerhin hat schon jeder einzelne übrig gebliebene Wunsch einen Plot :D  
> Neue Wünsche sind immer noch willkommen! ♥
> 
> Und das Wichtigste: Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch! ♥

**Wortzahl:** 1201  
**Rating:** P16 Slash  
**Genre:** Drama?

Fin steht am Fenster und sieht nach draußen.

Schietwetter, richtiges Schietwetter, auch wenn die Stadt, in der man 'Schietwetter' sagt, ein Stück entfernt ist. Er findet, das Wort trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf.  
Es regnet in Strömen. Kleine Sturzbäche laufen die Fensterscheibe herab, auf der Wiese vor seinem Haus bilden sich schon Pfützen, auf der Straße sowieso.

Felix hätte diesen Anblick geliebt, da ist Fin sich ganz sicher. Er hätte sich sofort eine Decke geholt und es sich auf der Fensterbank bequem gemacht. Oder er hätte sich die Jacke geschnappt und wäre nach draußen gegangen.  
Ja, Felix liebt Regen. Er liebt es, dem Regen zuzusehen und noch mehr liebt er es, durch den Regen zu laufen. Dann, wenn es draußen eiskalt ist und keiner seinen Hund vor die Türe schicken würde, durch die Pfützen zu laufen, Hand in Hand mit Fin durch die Regenschauer zu laufen, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und mit dem Gesicht die Regentropfen aufzufangen. Und danach ein heißes Bad, ebenfalls zusammen mit Fin.  
Den Teil fand er gut, für Badewanne mit Felix war er immer zu haben. Aber der Teil davor...

Fin grinst, ganz leicht spiegelt sich sein Grinsen in der Fensterscheibe. Mann, er ist echt froh, dass er im Haus bleiben kann. Hier im Warmen, ohne nass zu werden.

Die Trennung von Felix ist nun schon ein paar Monate her. Seit Felix in Berlin ist, um genau zu sein. Hin und wieder redet Fin sich ein, dass Felix sich nur wegen seiner Karriere von ihm getrennt hat, aber insgeheim weiß er, dass das eine willkommene Gelegenheit für Felix war.  
Er hat sie genutzt, um den Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Keine Fernbeziehung mehr wie damals, als sie Rostock verlassen haben, Felix, damals gerade mal 19 Jahre alt, nach Bremen, Fin, der mit 25 Jahren eigentlich zu alt für ihn war, nach Hamburg.  
Ja, damals war ihnen alles egal, da war nur ihre Liebe wichtig. Inzwischen ist es nicht mehr so einfach.

„Dir liegt nichts mehr an mir und uns.“, das waren die Worte, mit denen Felix sich von ihm getrennt hat. Und wenn Fin nach draußen sieht, in die bindfadenartigen Regenströme, dann wird ihm wieder klar, dass Felix recht hat.  
Er ist sich nur nicht sicher, ob das 'mehr' gerechtfertigt ist.

Fin hat ihre Beziehung immer als selbstverständlich angesehen. Felix war einfach da, als sein Freund, und er hat das als selbstverständlich hingenommen. Da ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass Felix irgendwann einfach nicht mehr glücklich war. Erstaunlicher ist es, dass er überhaupt so lange durchgehalten hat.

Felix steckt voller Liebe. Er kann unendlich viel Liebe geben, aber er braucht auch sehr viel Liebe.  
Und Fin?

Er vermisst Felix. Es ist ruhig in seiner Wohnung, er vermisst es, jemanden neben sich im Bett zu haben. Aber auf der anderen Seite vermisst er Felix auch nicht. Es war nett, mit ihm zusammen zu essen, sich zu unterhalten, mit ihm Sex zu haben – und genauso gibt es Dinge, die ihn immer genervt haben. Manchmal wünscht er sich Felix zurück, aber genauso oft ist er froh, nicht mehr von Felix unter Druck gesetzt zu werden.

Fin liebt Felix nicht so sehr, wie Felix ihn liebt. War vielleicht schon immer so, das kann Fin nicht so genau sagen.  
Ja, immer noch 'liebt'. Felix liebt ihn immer noch. Er hat nur erkannt, dass Fin ihm nicht das gibt, was er verdient – dass Fin nicht so für ihn da sein kann, wie er es braucht.

Fin versteht ihn, kein Thema. Wäre er ein neutraler Beobachter, hätte er Felix schon viel früher dazu geraten, ihn zu verlassen. Felix wäre mit jemandem glücklich geworden, der ähnliche Interessen hat wie er, der sich freut, wenn er glücklich ist, der nicht nur nimmt, sondern auch gibt. Jemand, dem nicht nur sein eigenes Wohl wichtig ist, sondern auch und vor allem Felix'.  
Er war nicht diese Person, definitiv nicht. Dazu hat er viel zu oft hinter Felix' Rücken und oft auch mal in seinem Blickfeld die Augen verdreht, dazu waren ihm Felix' Wünsche und Bedürfnisse viel zu egal.  
Diese Einsicht ändert aber nichts daran, dass manche Teile ihrer Beziehung ihm eben doch fehlen. Nicht so sehr, dass er die störenden Parts in Kauf nehmen würden, aber so sehr, dass er echt oft an Felix denkt.

Genug dem Regen zugesehen. Er heißt ja nicht Felix und Felix ist nicht da, zwingt ihn nicht dazu, mit ihm stumpfsinnig aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Nein, Fin kann es sich jetzt ohne schlechtem Gewissen und ohne Vorwürfe auf der Couch bequem machen und einen Film einlegen, ohne Rücksicht darauf nehmen zu müssen, dass Felix lieber etwas anderes tun würde oder lieber einen anderen Film sehen würde.  
Während der Film anläuft, angelt er sich sein Handy vom Tisch.

Soll er Felix anrufen?

Felix liebt ihn immer noch. Obwohl er sich von Fin getrennt hat, hängt er immer noch an ihm. So sehr, dass er sich ohne Widerrede sofort auf den Weg nach Bremen machen würde, wenn er das Gefühl hätte, dass Fin ihn braucht. Da ist ihm auch die Fahrtzeit von Minimum drei Stunden egal – wenn Fin ihn braucht, brettert er nach Bremen, übernachtet bei ihm und bricht am nächsten Morgen so zeitig auf, dass er rechtzeitig zurück in Berlin ist.  
Er tut das wirklich – es ist seit ihrer Trennung schon ein paar Mal passiert. Allerdings immer nur so herum. Felix hat ihn nie um Hilfe gebeten und Fin tippt darauf, dass das nicht unbedingt daran liegt, dass er keine Hilfe braucht.  
Vermutlich hat Felix Angst, dass er ihm nicht zu Hilfe eilen würde. Und Fin weiß nicht, wie sehr er mit dieser Angst richtig liegt.

Soll er ihn anrufen? Soll er ihm sagen, dass es ihm schlecht geht oder dass er ihm fehlt oder dass er gerade an irgendein Ereignis zurückgedacht hat und jetzt Sehnsucht hat? Es würde alles das bewirken, was er will, Felix würde sich umgehend auf den Weg zu ihm machen. Hat er alles schon getestet. Wenn er so tut, als würde es ihm nicht gut gehen, dann würde Felix kommen, weil er um ihn besorgt ist, wenn er so tut, als würde er ihn und ihre Beziehung vermissen, dann würde Felix kommen in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Liebe doch noch eine Chance hat.  
Hat sie nicht. Kann sie gar nicht haben. Dafür ist Fin viel zu froh über den Abstand.  
Nichtsdestotrotz ist er froh über Felix' Besuche, froh darüber, ihn immer wieder neben sich liegen zu haben, ihn küssen zu können, mit ihm schlafen zu können. Das ist das, was er an Felix vermisst – mehr nicht.

Soll er?  
Fin legt das Handy wieder beiseite, er hat sich dagegen entschieden.

Heute nicht. Heute hat Felix sich eine Pause verdient. Soweit Fin weiß, hat er morgen eine Doppelschicht Training, da sollte er fit und ausgeruht sein.  
Auch wenn er ein schlechter Freund ist – war -, will er nicht mutwillig Felix' Karriere zerstören oder auch nur behindern.

Nein, Felix soll schön in Berlin bleiben. Soll sich dort den Regen ansehen, soll ohne ihn in seinem Bettchen liegen und morgen ausgeruht zum Training gehen, beschließt Fin. Und er... Er macht sich einen schönen Abend.  
Morgen wird er wieder lügen, aber heute ist er allein.


End file.
